


Wheel of Fortune

by gladsomemind



Series: TMATNB [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur takes a bath and learns something to his advantage</p><p>Old LJ fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel of Fortune

Five minutes into the talks before the feast Arthur was convinced that Merlin was trying to kill him. The shirt that he was wearing might look alright but it was perhaps the most uncomfortable thing to wear. Maybe he would donate it to his manservant, Gwen would be able to take it in for him and then he could spend his time being tortured by his clothing.

An hour into the talks and he was convinced that not only did his shirt hate him but the after effects last night’s excess were never going to go away.  His head was starting to throb from the incessant whining of one of his knights simpering sister. Grabbing a servant he sent him off to get a sleeping potion from Gaius. Maybe some undisturbed sleep would set him to rights.

Two hours of feast later and all Arthur wanted was to get away from the strange looks that Morgana was giving him. Taking the first opportunity that presented itself Arthur excused himself saying that he wanted to be fresh for the following day’s session in court. Dismissed with a nod from Uther, he made his way back to his room.

It was only then that he remembered again that Merlin wasn’t going to be waiting on him this evening and he would either have to deal with the implement of torture on his own or call for one of the guards to give him a hand. The mocking opportunities for the second were too great and ties could always be replaced. Grabbing his belt knife he sliced them away and thought back to performing a similar action this morning.

Cursing his own cowardice Arthur pulled off his boots and lay down on the bed. Sitting up again to pull the thrice damned shirt off and throwing it across the room. Deciding that getting up was far too much effort he pulled the curtain closed and figured if he couldn’t sleep then he’d bother with the sleeping potion.

***

A click as the door opened woke Arthur from his doze. He didn’t expect to be attacked in his own bed; there were no visiting dignitaries at the moment so there weren’t any political motives. It was probably Merlin come to get something he had forgotten earlier. There would be proof any second when he fell over the table. 

Keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to reconnect with the unconsciousness from a few moments before, Arthur was surprised when there was a sudden draught as the curtain was pulled back a little and there was motion beside the bed. More awake now he tried to maintain the same relaxed posture, all the better to evaluate this enemy.

When soft material was slipped over first one wrist then the other, Arthur was suddenly aware that this was probably his bed mate from the night before come for a little more play. That this was clearly pre-planned sent a frisson down his spine. The restraints weren’t rope, unlike those this morning, and based on the way they had been slipped on would be easy enough to get out of.

When his head was gently eased up to slip more material across his face it was all he could do not to smile or speak. Maybe the day wasn’t going to end as badly as it started. The tickle of his foot had him twitching anyway and when his remaining laces were undone he allowed himself a small smile of contentment. Not content enough to actually lift his hips and help, Crown Prince here, the man should be honoured to share his bed.

A foot rub came next and Arthur felt the headache that had been plaguing him all day receding. The day was definitely ending better than it had begun. His worshipper was slow but thorough and Arthur allowed himself the odd murmur, this was a wonderful prelude to what was going to come.

The end of the massage almost elicited another moan but he just about managed to contain that one, anything to maintain the illusion that he was asleep. Although how long his bed-mate thought he would remain asleep through all of this was going to take some careful balancing. Long enough for completion but not so long that offense could be taken at him being oblivious.

The movement near his head had Arthur expecting the evening’s entertainment to change. Now would be the point that his partner would up the stakes and he could become a willing participant. It was a shock when all that happened was a hand running down from his neck to his chest. The assault on his nipple was unprovoked and a sound that Arthur decided must have come from his partner rang round the room.

A bite to his stomach and finally they had reached the point that Arthur would get some release. Half hard already, the snuffling at his crotch sent the remaining blood getting to his brain shooting to his other head. A rhythm that couldn’t be anticipated had him fighting to maintain some semblance of control and playing with his balls was just plain mean. Determined now to have the other man break first, he was nearly undone by a convulsion and swiftly changed his mind; he could be big enough to encourage a faster finish.

Another respite from the mouth and hands, only this time something was being tied around his cock. Unsure where this was now going, Arthur was surprised at this sudden change and was almost ready to speak when a soft kiss made him pause. Now the blindfold would be removed and they could have sex in the firelight.

The click of the door was unnaturally loud to Arthur’s heightened senses. Lying still for a moment he expected to hear movement in the room still.  When it became clear that he was alone again in the room he fought his way free of the restraints, ripping first the blindfold and then the mocking ribbon from his body.

A few quick tugs and he relieved the tension left coursing through his body; standing to get a rag to clear the mess up Arthur was shocked to see that the hideous shirt wasn’t lying where he had left it. His partner of the past two nights had clearly taken it as a keepsake, leaving a ribbon in return. All he had to do now was identify the sneaky bastard from a stolen shirt and a ribbon.

Returning to the bed his usually soft pillow was no longer comfortable. All Arthur wanted was the taut body from that morning to rest against, another mark against his faceless lover. After a few minutes of tossing and turning trying to get comfortable in his bed he got up and poured a measure of Gaius’ draught. He needed some sleep before tomorrow.

*** End of bad porn – back to the ‘plot’ ***

It was the clattering of buckets that woke Arthur in the morning, pulling him from a dream of the night before. The soft voices didn’t sound very Merlin like though; these were almost deferential and certainly trying to be quiet. Identifying Gwen more from tone that anything else, Arthur sat up and, suddenly shy, reached for the nightshirt he hadn’t bothered with the night before.

Merlin’s entry into the room was announced by the door banging against the wall. His servant came straight to the bed and pulled back the curtain half blinding Arthur with the sudden light change. It also gave an unrestricted view of the room. A view of Gwen, her hair tied back with a very familiar looking red ribbon, following one of the castle guards out of the door.

Arthur’s gaze snapped to his oblivious manservant who was looking at Arthur as if he was an imbecile. “Your bath, sire.” He needn’t sound so bloody smug just because he managed to carry out a simple order.

“Thank you Merlin.” Manners cost nothing he supposed. It couldn’t have been Gwen last night, it couldn’t. “Did you think to bring breakfast with you?” That had Merlin scurrying to the door and granted Arthur a moment of peace.

Moving through into the antechamber he pulled the nightshirt off again and dropped it on the floor. Sinking into the tub he grabbed the wash cloth and started to slowly soap his body. That had to be a coincidence; it couldn’t have been Gwen last night. It certainly hadn’t been Gwen the night before. Maybe it was a different ribbon. After all there was more than one red ribbon in the world. The timing was a little unnerving but wasn’t something to worry about.

Eschewing his usual long soak, Arthur finished quickly rinsing his hair with the jug of water that Merlin, or more probably Gwen, had remembered to place by the bath in easy reach. Wrapping a cloth around his waist he made his way over to the cupboard, he wasn’t going to let Merlin pick his shirt again anytime soon. Opening the door he was shocked to see the offending article neatly folded on the middle shelf.

Backing away from the cupboard, Arthur sat down on the bed, motionless until Merlin returned carrying bread and cheese.   As the younger man bustled around the room picking things up Arthur was unable to concentrate on what he was saying until a shaper “Arthur?” broke the reverie.

“Are you going to wear the usual doublet for court?” The question had clearly been asked before. A curt nod had Merlin scurrying to the cupboard to pull the appropriate items.

Allowing the other man to dress him Arthur tried not to let his mind wander back to the caresses of the previous night. Merlin was in love with Gwen and was therefore not a contender for mystery man whatever Arthur wanted. The prince shook his head, the experiences of the past couple of days were clearly getting to him, he didn’t want his manservant, didn’t want to trail his fingers down that throat to feel his heart beating.

Finally dressed Arthur walked straight past Merlin without a word, desperate to get out of his room away from the memories.

***

Making his way to the audience chamber Arthur was pretty oblivious to his surroundings. The sight of his father sat in his throne with a red ribbon tied around his arm quickly put a stop to the internal musings. Looking around the room all he could see was red ribbons, tied to arms for the men in their hair for the women, oh there were some blue and yellow mingled in there but it was red ribbons everywhere.

Making his was to his usual place on the podium, Arthur leant down to ask, “Ribbons, father?”

“It was Morgana’s idea, although some of the other ladies have joined in. A boost of morale for the guards and the knights, some favours to be passed out with a kiss. Morgana is providing the ribbons; the servants are providing the kisses. She mentioned it last night whilst you were moping at the feast. They seem to be turning into an emergent economy, as they are passing through many hands.  I got mine from a young lady who couldn’t have been more than five.”

Uther looked at his son, “the way you dragged him out of here the other night I am surprised your idiot servant hasn’t tagged you. Arthur, you really need to learn how to treat your lovers better.”


End file.
